Lazy
by charizardishokage
Summary: Sasuke and the love of his life caught in the 'act' by Naruto Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto


Sasuke was lying on his back on the wooden floor, with me stretched out on top of him, lying on my stomach. He was shirtless, his statuesque chest and carved abs under the fabric of my blue shirt; he often roamed around shirtless indoors, complaining about the heat that July brought in Konoha. My long, lustrous brown curls cascaded down my arched neck and spilled from the side of his waist onto the shiny floor. His elbows were spread sideways along my upper back, holding a small novel over my head as he squinted, reading the pages. I tilted my head up, propping my elbows on his chest, "do you mind?" He shook his head, and stroked my hair absently with one of his hands, his long fingers stroking my locks. "Why the are you reading that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, looking into his crystal like black irises. He smirked slightly, and looked at me with a piercing gaze: "I wondered what Kakashi found so interesting in this thing", he sighed and pressed the book, upturned, on the floor, "its total bullshit". "So I've heard" I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Sarcasm? From you, love?" he grinned, stretching his arms behind his head, brushing past his spiky jet black hair, looking up at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes and traced his jaw line with my delicate, artist's fingers. He didn't seem to mind. Sasuke withdrew his hands from behind his head and placed them over my waist, expressionless. He then smiled slightly and I felt his hand moving up my shirt and his fingers savoring the smooth, silky skin of my bare back. His fingers lingered slightly over my bra strap, moving along its satiny cloth and making me feel slightly ticklish. I had buried my face in his neck and his other hand moved over my face and his fingers stroked my chin, my jaw, my cheeks and he buried them in my hair. I felt his head tilt towards mine and his surprisingly soft lips at my ear. For a moment a gust of wind blew between his parted mouth and me; then he whispered words more delightfully soft than the touch of his fingers and the touch of his lips: "I love you". His fingers undid my strap and ventured under the soft cup on my breasts, exploring the smooth and soft skin that lay underneath, sending shivers down my spine. The pads of his fingers lingered at my nipples and I let out a moan. His movements were wonderfully unpredictable, his fingers delightfully skilled. I felt another soft blow of the wind on the exposed arch of my back, prickling my skin. I could lie here forever, his fingers running over and under the nooks and crannies of my body, fondling my curves and relishing my skin. I tilted my head back to him and he cupped my face. Just as I parted my lips and began to speak, the door opened violently, and in the doorframe stood a tall blonde. "SASUKE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME FOR SAKURA'S SURPRISE BIRTHDAY ALONG WITH-" His mouth fell open, "Uh.. Am I interr.. um" I felt Sasuke's fingers pull down my shirt and he pushed me up on his lap and took my fingers in his hands, pulling us both up on the ground. "Nope, let's go", he said, slightly red. "Aren't you gonna put on a shirt?" Naruto asked. He turned a deeper shade of red. Sasuke pulled on a shirt and scowled as he saw Naruto smirking and whispering something to me and I, too, turned pink, "Naruto! That's so perverted... Jiraiya's rubbed off on you " The three of us made our way to the training ground where TenTen and Ino were busy preparing for the party. "Ino! TenTen! Lee, Shikamaru, Sai and Chouji are on their way. But wait till you hear about what I saw; Sasuke and this one", he said pointing to me snickering, "were lying on top of each other, he was half naked and feeling her up and I think they were going to make out when I came in and they probably had s-" I smacked him on his head and covered his mouth. TenTen and Ino giggled, I felt mildly embarrased. I looked at Sasuke, he smirked and leaned forwards, slipping his arms around my waist -I heard Naruto hooting in the background- and kissed my mouth.


End file.
